1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthopedic implant. In particular, the present invention relates to a bone screw apparatus, system, and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional bone screws and precursory polyaxial screws have found wide usage in orthopedic spinal surgery. Such devices are routinely used to address spinal instability and displacement, genetic or developmental irregularities, trauma, chronic stress, tumors, and disease. However, such designs are not without limitation. For example, conventional bone screws used with fixation rods , provide for minimal, if any variability in the placement of these rods relative to the position of the bone screw. Specifically, such conventional designs limit the positioning of the rod such that it is aligned with and/or above the screw. The rod itself makes direct contact with the screw head and is used to secure the screw into a coupling element in order to lock or secure the entire assembly into place. As a result, a surgeon is forced to try and position the screw taking into account the position of the rod and being generally unable to move the screw into the most optimal or strategic position. These limitations may cause the surgeon to reposition the bone screw in order to correctly align the system and as a result cause additional and unnecessary weakening of the bone due to, for example, additional screw holes created by the repositioning and/or stress on the bone screw interface by forcible repositioning. Further, while some bone screws allow for limited radial movement of the coupling element, medial-lateral variability of the placement of these rods relative to the screw is curtailed.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved bone screw alignment system that provides ease of use and modularity of assembly and that eliminates the problems set forth above.